stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Rune Sith (Lieutenant commander)
Name: Rune Sith *Species: Human *Age: 23 *Hair Color: Black w/ Dark Brown Tips *Eye Color: Brown *Height: 5'6" *Weight: 140 lbs *RPG: Star Trek: 001 *Rank: Lieutenant *Posting: Starbase 001 *Position: Deputy Chief of Security, Starbase 001 Biography/History Sith was born on Earth, and studied Martial Arts with his Father, a retired Federation Security Officer. After losing a Kung Fu competition at the age of 18, Sith decided to join Starfleet. He's served aboard the USS Vitality, a ship which has had to withdraw from many Sector's the past couple decades due to the imposing Alliance. During one skirmish between the Federation and The Alliance on a planet known as Omicron Theta, Sith's life was saved by a small artificial intellegent Spider. (Over the centuries, Omicron Theta, a previously desolate planet, had been rejovinated by Alien colonists.) That fateful day, Sith and his team had been searching through a trashed City when Sith was suddenly ambushed by a left over Breen. After major fighting, Sith couldn't take on the Breen as was about to be killed when a robotic Spider, which was regenerating nearby, flew out and attacked the Breen, piercing its legs into the Breen's Environmental Suit and deactivating the suit with minor command codes. The Spider, being small parrot sized, was named Zeta, and since then took a liking to Sith, staying with him throughout Sith's travels as a good friend. The USS Vitality had been called in for major refits, thus relieving the crew for a few months or so. Therefore introducing Sith to the possibilites to new postings elsewhere, namely the Starbase 001. The USS Vitality was destroyed at Utopia Plantia when a bomb went off there. The Future During the Federation/Alliance War that Sith fought in, an arm and leg replacement was given. His ship crashed on Omnicron Theta, where new locals took him and repaired an injured Commander. Sith was returned safely, near the end of the war, with a robotic arm and leg, making him faster and more agile. His friend, Zeta, was also altered. During his stay aboard 001, Sith was abducted and lead to a final showdown with his immortal enemy, the Wraith. There he was reunited with his past love, Julia, and returned with her to the realm of the Prophets. (See Scorpion's Descent) More Info *Born: July 7th, 2729 *Marital Status: Single. *Hair Style: Spikey *School: Starfleet Academy 2747 - 2750 *Previous Service: USS Vitality 2750 - 2752 *Martial Arts: Ti Chi, 25th Century New Shaolin *Computer Systems Operations: Federation, Klingon Experience USS VITALITY EXPERIENCE 2 Missions Tactical 4 Missions Helm 2 Missions Command 14 Away Missions 8 Investigations USS POLLUX EXPERIENCE 1 Mission Helm and Tactical + Away Mission USS GAMBIT EXPERIENCE 1 Mission Tactical STARBASE 001 EXPERIENCE 2 Investigations Ship Experience *THE DARKSIDE OF THE SUN (Orion Syndicate) - 1 Mission First in Command *TSENGATE (Tholian) - Helm and Tactical using an english panel interface *KETRINE (Alliance Coalition) - Helm Links *The Sith Family Tree. *Star Trek: 001